


Night Out

by RomanceOnExpress



Series: Trashy Smut Fics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whimsical trip to the bar leads to a chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Take it I don't want it anymore.  
> Smut.

The room was intended to be dark, but filled with way to many flashing lights. Last you remember coming to this bar, it was, indeed, a bar. But now it seemed to have been converted for the new generation – a club. Sure, it was the same layout, the same beer and hard liquor. But it now lacked round tables, replaced with a dance floor, and much more fruity mixed beverages were added to the menu. People around you would crash themselves against the counter, sweaty and laughing, ordering radioactive-coloured drinks.  
Looking around the place, you noticed there were a lot of girls who wore dresses or skirts, nice ones, and men who wore dress shirts, also nice. It was as if you were the only person who didn’t get the memo. Donned in jeans and a v-neck tee, you had to resist the urge to make some kind of face every time glitter or glam walked by. Granted, it had been quite a few years since you came here. Since graduating college. You supposed it made sense then, for the place to get with the times. Another focused search around the bar revealed that you weren’t the only one lost in the middle of the bright-light crowd. A man, just arriving at the bar not five seats down from you. He dressed as casually as you, his shirt looking a bit bigger then he probably needed it to be around his lower torso, his short hair a general mess that suited him. It was nice seeing someone else who didn’t fit in with the dress-code around here. Similar thoughts seemed to be crossing his mind as he ordered his drink, his dark eyes roaming around the place, lingering longer on the girls dancing around or ordering beside him. You really couldn’t blame the guy. Your own eyes were drawn to the amount of skin flashing, though not lingering for perhaps the same reasons as his.  
Finally his eyes found you and his lips twitched upwards, your own doing something similar at one corner, then the other. He got up once his drink was in hand and started moving towards you, dodging yet another group of people practically throwing themselves at the bar. You had to laugh a bit at the look on his face, part amused and part scared as he continued his way to you. He sighed once he seated himself beside you, his shoulders doing a little sag. Your chuckles subsided but you grin remained, though you tried to hide it behind you glass.  
“It’s like a battle field in here!” He said, relaxing properly into his stool.  
“That it is.” You agreed.  It almost might as well be with the pressing bodies surrounding the room. “Bit too exciting for my tastes.”  
“Same. I don’t quite remember it like this.”  
Ah, so he was in the same situation you were in. “Me neither.”  
He stretched a hand to you. “Joel.”  
You gave him your own name, mirroring his actions to shake his hand. It was warm and strong, the skin a bit rough. Reluctantly you let go, but continued chatting each other up, focusing the topic on your drink orders. He had a rather common beer on tap, while you explained the liquid in your glass was a type of whiskey.  
“Man, you’re hard core.” He mockingly frowned down at his drink, and you laughed full-on now, but reassured him it was ok, you didn’t think less of him with a pat of your hand on his.  
Eventually you got back to your original conversation, commenting further on the changes and fellow patrons until it turned towards the reasons for missing out on the ‘evolution’ of the bar, as you dubbed it sarcastically. He, like yourself, hadn’t been here for at least a decade, though his excuse was moving, while yours was a lack of urge, until tonight. He joked about fate bringing you both together, though his eyes looked rather serious about it. You eyed the last half of you drink considering your next words.  
“Well, if it’s Fate, what should we do about it?”  
His smile shifted to a whole new meaning before he finished his own drink, and again you copied him, the liquor burning just the way you like it.  
You each paid for yourselves before making you way to the door, at some point grasping hands when a few men tried dividing the two of you in an accidental drunken flurry. Chuckles turned into bright grins while your hands tightened around eachother comfortably as you continued to the exit. Within a metre of it the music abruptly cut off, halting your leave with confusion, until an opening of guitar twangs gave way to the next song. ACDC was playing, of all things.  
“Fate’s testing me.” Joel made a contemplative face.  
“Us. Fate’s testing us.” You responded with a little sardonic grin. “But that’s what iTunes is for, right?”  
The corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile now as he tugged your hand out the door, the rest of your body following quite willingly.  
Once at his car he made perhaps the most important question of night. “Your place or mine?”  
And you gave perhaps the most important answer back. “I’m five blocks away.”  
Neither of you said much along the way – you’re both old enough and experienced enough to know that chit-chat would probably end up in silence anyways, though you did give him the directions when necessary. About halfway there his hand came to rest on your leg, and feeling brave and saucy you shifted closer to give him better access, which he took – rubbing the length of your thigh while he drove in soft strokes.  
When you arrived you led the way to your modest place, keys at the ready. The moment the door was shut and your purse was on the table his lips were on yours, a surprised sound escaping you. But you recovered quickly, your hands finding themselves on his back and in his hair, your lips working with his to equalize the kiss. His hands tugged your shirt up to feel the skin under it, roving over your sides to your breasts before parting to take the thing off.  
As his mouth went for your collarbone you couldn’t help but say “Wow”, which seemed to have paused him for a minute.  
“What?” He didn’t exactly straighten, but his face turned back towards yours.  
“You seem to be in a bit of a rush all of the sudden.”  
Joel smirked. “Must be the fact that I’m finally with someone from my own age group.” He said while removing your bra, dropping it to the floor before kneeling to kiss the undersides of your breasts.  
“You cradle-rob often?” You managed out with a smile. He simply grunted against your skin, though you could feel his lips form a smile before they busied with your flesh. The hands that felt so warm earlier felt cool against your waist, running up your back and down again, coming to pause on your hips before continuing the smooth circuit upwards again. His mouth finally latched onto a nipple, tongue licking slowly. It was wonderful after the teasing, like a gorgeously gentle massage that lit your nerves on fire. But his mixed pace was driving you a tad bit insane, so taking matters into your own hands you grasped the fabric of his shirt in fists, pulling it up and over his head. He seemed to mind the interruption more then you did, but you were rather adamant on not wasting the lovely bed you had made that morning. Perhaps Joel’s Fates were on your side, now that you thought of it.  
He managed to attach himself back to your breasts, his pace a bit faster now. You didn’t mind terribly until his thumb started edging along your waistband, a clear sign to move this to the bedroom.  
“Joel?”  
He muffled a “Hm?”, clearly still focused in his one task.  
Your smile came easy as your brow rose, though your words were hindered by the pleasure of what he was doing to you. “I’m not sure about you, but I don’t think the floor here is very comfortable.”  
He stopped suddenly, pulling back to blow air over the still wet spot on your skin. At you small squirm he grinned before looking at what he was kneeling on. “Carpet?”  
“Rug burn.”  
“Aw.”  
“Bed?”  
“Hmmmm…” His face turned thoughtful, and you would swear he was an actor with how convincing he looked right there.  
With a laugh you said “Come on,” pulling him up and leading him to your room.  
He followed much as you had earlier back at the bar, though much more distractedly as his free hand came up to squeeze your breast, fingers shifting to pinch your nipple before he palmed the mound. Your breath caught before it huffed out, your legs stopping on their path while the rest of you nearly crashed back into him.  
Humming again, Joel released your hand to mimic the motion again with both of his, moving directly behind you as you leaned back. His breath blew past your ear, light compared to the panting from your lips. He gave you one last little pinch before kissing your neck and grumbling a thickened word.  
“Bed.”  
You didn’t need to be told twice.  
It was almost like a cord had snapped, the way you both frantically tore the remaining clothes off while falling onto the comforter, your legs tangling together as his member rubbed against your thigh. His hips gyrated against you for friction as he kissed your lips, your neck, your chest, alternating with light bites before soothing with his lips and tongue. Your skin felt like it was on fire, your body meeting his the best it could while you struggled to grab one of the few condoms you had in the bedside drawer. Eventually Joel noticed you weren’t paying the entirety of your attention to him and stopped to see what you were doing, his face a mix of confusion and general unamusement.  
“Condom.”  
Understanding crossed his face as he got up enough to stretch above you, displaying a nice view of muscled chest and strong shoulders meeting a fairly flat waist. Entirely masculine and entirely hot.  
The wrapper was tossed carelessly while he quickly rolled the rubber over himself, repositioning his hips while your legs spread open. He eased into you slowly, duel moans escaping into the air while his fingers dug into your hips, holding you to him. There was a heavy pause while you adjusted – he wasn’t the biggest you’ve been with, but definitely a good solid average, and the time since your last romp has left you tight.  
He cursed as he held still, which you completely agreed with before eventually bucking your hips against him in encouragement, ready. He quickly picked up on it, moving out slowly and in again with a hiss and groan, repeating the process faster every time, his breathing becoming laboured. At some point the sounds from his mouth dissolved into grunts, his eyes closed in a mix of bliss and concentration, and yes, it was flattering and attractive, but it’s not the steam from earlier.  
“Joel.”  
One eye opened, then the other as you rested your hands on his shoulders, fingertips tracing the muscle there.  
“Stop.”  
“Wha-?”  
Using your legs and arms you flipped him over, still connected at the pelvis, and you were thankful for timing and leverage. You ground down into him, reveling in the hiss that he gave this time, a similar sigh escaping you. After that initial slide over him your pace hastened, his hands tightening on your hips, your own reaching back to dig your nails into his thighs. With your back naturally arching from your position you could feel everything to the point of sensory overload – him under you, him thrusting into you, him moving a hand over your stomach to your breast, him panting against you as you broke forward and your hands moved to his chest, him kissing the other breast, him groaning into your skin. Him.  All him.  
You came with a wilted cry, barely enough energy left in you to give it sound. His eyes met yours, darkened pools practically molten by the dim light of the living room filtering in. With your hips still moving in a fragment of the motion they had earlier, his took over, strong and fast and hard up into you. When he came it was with a loud groan, choked on a sound that could’ve been your name had you more focus, but you were in too much of a lull, floating in your own post-orgasmic bliss and the massage of his skin against yours. His body followed, slumping back against the bed, your weak arms the only support from a full collapse. A half-thought formed that you should move before that happened, and with a grunt you pulled yourself off of him, his member slipping from you as you dropped on to the bedding beside him.  
You sighed and closed your eyes to simply bask while he dealt with the condom, the bed shifting as he did so before settling again. One of your eyes opened to check on him – his arms and legs limp while he laid on his back, so similar to your own sprawl.  
“Wow.”  
You chuckled while his mouth stretched to smile. “Yeah. That.”


End file.
